narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique
technique listing I was gonna remove kabuto from the list but then i reverted myself after i saw no one had reverted this jutsu from his infobox for over a month. Simant (talk) 21:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Should someone do that now? The same thin happened w/Shizune and Chakra Scalpel. --Aquabender (talk) 22:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ::I Must've missed it... It's gone now. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:06, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :::He doesn't have an Earth Element Affinity either b/c of this. --Aquabender (talk) 22:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) nvm, got it. --Aquabender (talk) 22:26, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Naruto used this as well. The blood is meant to symbolize how hard he clenched his hand; the nails were digging into the skin. Moreover, are you trying to say that he dug a tunnel like that with his barehands that fast? He would have more dirt and blood on his hands, and it would have been a lot more louder and slower. :Oh, and while we are at it, from his fights with Itachi (Part II) and Deva Pain, Kakashi should be listed as well. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 00:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) That's exactly what we're saying. Naruto dug that. Who knows, maybe he used shadow clones underground to help him and dispelled them before coming upwards, but the fact is that Naruto did dig his way. Omnibender - Talk - 00:56, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :And the idea that he used Doton is unreasonable? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, because then he had no idea on what nature transformation was, and that he has no idea on how to change his chakra to be earth natured, like he does with the splitting and grinding for wind nature. Omnibender - Talk - 01:22, June 13, 2010 (UTC) How are these: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/260/05/, http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/423/06/, http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/280/16/ and http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/297/05/ different from this? The nature transformation part is necessary for more high level jutsu. Or put another way, how does this explain "genin" like Oboro and co., or how Kakashi was surprised at the level of Sasuke's fire jutsu and not that it was nature? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:28, June 13, 2010 (UTC) First, for the kind of link you're doing, only one bracket is needed at either end of the link. Now, the first four differ because Naruto is shown having blood coming from his nails, and lots of dirt in his hand, meaning he dug his way out. No earth-natured chakra involved. However, those make me wonder if Sai is earth natured, because there was no indication he dug by hand. Nature transformation being necessary for high-level jutsu doesn't mean it can't be used on low level jutsu. What about Oboro? His is a jutsu similar to this that makes him "phase" though the ground, so to speak. Kakashi was surprised by Sasuke's jutsu because as a genin, Sasuke shouldn't have enough chakra to perform that technique, which is beyond what Genin are usually able to do. Fire Release is common among the Uchiha, no surprise there. Omnibender - Talk - 01:45, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :First, thank you. Second, where is the dirt. Third, squeeze your hand into a fist really tight and you will draw blood, especially (though probably not now) if the situation is extremely important to you and tense; like it was for Naruto. Four, the fact that Sasuke could do fire jutsu, not that he was inclined towards it, is the issue here. Five, there is no indication that nature transformation is needed for lower ranked jutsu either. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:55, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::In the link you put above, in the following page. You can see blood coming from Naruto's nails, and dirty in his hand. Sasuke was shown practicing that technique to impress his father when he was younger, when Itachi began distancing himself from the clan. Sasuke has been able to perform that jutsu since he was seven. Plus, remember he's supposed to be a genius. It's not about nature transformation being a requisite for lower rank techniques, but the fact it can be applied to it. Omnibender - Talk - 02:13, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :After seeing how little, especially from ch.517, other fully trained ninja do not have worthwhile earth jutsu, I have to conclude that you were correct. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 05:30, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Kakashi From his fights with Itachi (Part II) and Deva Pain, Kakashi should be listed as well. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 01:00, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Width if not Naruto If Naruto, and then presumably Sakura as well, cannot use earth jutsu than what about this? Yes, Yamato did it, but should we not comment on the size, or sense we do not see any 'fine sand' that this is an entirely different earth jutsu. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 20:53, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :I presumed he dug it out using Wood Release, similar to what he does when he breaks the wall just after that. Omnibender - Talk - 21:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) ::That was dirt though (otherwise why make a fuss about the rock wall) which acts differently, and they said http://www.onemanga.com/naruto/302/. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:05, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sai When Orochimaru destroyed Sai's ink clone, Sai popped out of the ground like if he was using this technique. Should we consider him a user? (talk) 18:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) : I'd say yes. -- (talk) 04:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Too little evidence, for all we know, he could have used an ink animal to dig. There was never anything suggesting Sai uses this. I believe this has been discussed elsewhere already, though I don't recall the talk page. Omnibender - Talk - 23:16, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Like in Bleach I know this that near-speculation that...irks many of you, but putting that aside, I was curious if the part about how 'This technique changes earth into fine sand by channeling chakra into it' was meant referring to something like this (including the recap at the bottom). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:52, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Heck, here is the recap: http://www.mangareader.net/94-539-16/bleach/chapter-85.html to http://www.mangareader.net/94-539-18/bleach/chapter-85.html. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Naw, it is a good point, and people have used Bleach comparisons before. I see where you are going with this, but I think you are a tad off track. First of all, I think that such a big blot of sand would be out of bounds. The holes made in previous events have only been about the size of the body (exception is http://www.mangareader.net/93-307-5/naruto/chapter-302.html with http://www.mangareader.net/93-307-9/naruto/chapter-302.html which is unconfirmed as this actual technique since it is so large and has no sand) and Deidara showed that hands are not necessary. Granted the size before could be just an example of using less energy, but the guy could have just barreled through that wall (if it was made of dirt) without gestures, or something (albeit a tad smaller) like http://www.mangareader.net/94-544-14/bleach/chapter-90.html. In other words, yes this technique would seem to have other uses other than just burrowing through dirt, and we should probably clarify on the size of the tunnels (and address that jutsu Yamato used). Akatsuchi (talk) 05:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! And yes, we should consider that jutsu. Are you able to get a picture to go along with it (will have an easier time convincing people if you have a clear picture for them to see, and the best I can do is manga, and not very well). Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, anime would be better then, do you know someone on this site who can help? Akatsuchi (talk) 01:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe, but we should first see if it takes hold before asking them if they can do it. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 18:08, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I got ShounenSuki's support, so it seems to be okay. Akatsuchi (talk) 00:38, November 10, 2010 (UTC) onoki in the game naruto shippuden ultimate ninja generations onoki seemed to use this technique during a few of his attacks on the gameplay video, as he went underground. :Until I see his name in a combo move list, that could be any number of techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 02:00, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Magnetic Forces? "The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces." I am confused as to where this comes from since I don't recall anything explaining that users of this Doton jutsu can utilize magnetic forces around them. I always thought that when underground, the jutsu user was able to estimate the location of their target via the basic shinobi chakra "sensing" attribute since they are pretty close to the surface anyways. Juniko (talk) 22:22, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :That info is from the databook entry. Omnibender - Talk - 22:44, July 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah of course. My mistake for reading too quickly. Juniko (talk) 23:03, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru In chapter 171 page 6 , Orochimaru use this? (talk) 08:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :Good reminder, I was always wondering about that myself--Elveonora (talk) 10:58, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Bump, do we simply trash this under "attack prevention technique" or will we examine further?--Elveonora (talk) 17:06, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Bumpman Style--Elveonora (talk) 12:22, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Not sure. I don't oppose it particularly, because the look is similar to other instances in which the technique was used. I think the only instance we have turned down listing someone as a user of this technique is when Sai does something similar in part 2. Fine either way for me. Anyone else? Omnibender - Talk - 22:26, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :Just re-checked to make sure if it wasn't another Doton technique, nope, it's definitely this, the ground around him got disturbed and all. This essentially makes his Doton nature canon ._.--Elveonora (talk) 22:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Boruto Boruto apparently used this technique in episode 36 against Kakashi. Unlike with Naruto's crude digging method, Boruto's hands remained unscathed from the effort.--Steveo920 (talk) 16:11, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :a) We usually have a discussion for this technique (ala how we did it with Sai). Please remember to do that next time. b) Boruto using this contradicts what he said in Boruto the Movie (that he only knows Water, Lightning and Wind), and since the anime is apparently canon to an extent, it's just logical to assume he dug it. c) Kakashi went as far as to compare Boruto to Naruto in that they're both very similar and using the same strategies. Well, digging holes was Naruto's strategy for more than one occasion.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 16:15, December 6, 2017 (UTC)